The present invention relates to an efficient bearing and particularly an efficient bearing with an anchoring means to facilitate precise positioning and achieve more efficient air fan rotation.
Conventional air fans for radiators generally consist of a bearing, a bushing, washers and C-type clip washers. They usually take a relative long time to assemble. Hence the labor and material costs are high and result in lower competitiveness.
Moreover, during air fan operation, the blades will be floated or sunk due to different air flow directions. To anchor the air fan spindle merely by the C-type clip washers can only alleviate the spindle floating or sinking phenomenon but cannot anchor the spindle to a desired position. The vibration incurred during air fan rotation might even shake loose the C-type clip washers. Furthermore, the axis positioning of the air fan during operation directly affects air fan service life and operating efficiency, and also affects the noise level. Thus far, little improvement has been made on the air fan in these areas. As a result, the progress of the air fan is falling behind CPU development, and cannot provide effective heat dissipating efficiency.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved bearing structure for enhancing air fan heat dissipating efficiency.
The bearing according to the invention includes jutting anchor flanges directly formed on the front end of the bearing to couple with anchor groove formed on the air fan spindle so that the air fan spindle may be run through the bearing and anchored to a desired position thereby to limit the floating or sinking of the air fan spindle. As the bearing and the jutting anchor flanges are integrally formed, component numbers and assembly processes can be reduced to lower the cost.
The invention has the following features and advantages:
1. At the bottom of the air fan seat, there is an anchor block which has an indented trough matching an arched top end of the air fan spindle to support the air fan. With the aid of the anchor flanges for positioning at the lower end, the air fan spindle has anchoring positions at the upper and lower ends to make rotation axis more precise and thus enhance air fan balance.
2. The bearing of the invention has a plurality of plane surfaces formed on the exterior peripheral surface to allow the bearing having expansion allowance after installation so that the bearing may be coupled more tightly and securely to achieve more precise alignment of the bearing axis.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.